The end of the world
by InvalidTaste
Summary: The end of the world is coming, and Hayate is chosen to stop the Gods. He has to travel around the world, leaving Nagi's side as a butler, but promising to return as a friend, and meet new faces  This is also a continuation to Secret Confessions.


**I don't own Hayate no Gotoku. :)**

**And this is, like, a continuation of Secret Confessions. It may not seem so.. connected now. Yeah.. but you'll be able to later.**

Chapter 1: The perfect man

Hayate Ayasaki: 16 year old boy with superhuman abilities and a wide range of talents. Outer appearances include blue hair, and a poor looking but feminine face.

"I found the perfect guy for the job." Keisuke Isamu reported into his digital watch, which doubled as a communicator, as he ran along the pavement. "Return to Headquarters." Masaru, his Boss, answered.

Hayate Ayasaki was walking home from grocery shopping when the spy had returned to Headquarters. "Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku called as she caught up to him. "Ah! Hinagiku-san! I was finding for you earlier. I need some help with my studying." he said, putting down his groceries. "Okay, I'll help you tonight. Do you want some help with those bags? They look heavy. I'm on the way home too, to fetch something." she offered. "Thank you for offering, Hinagiku-san. But I can cope." he grinned, carrying his groceries again. "Ok then, if you say so." Hinagiku said, shrugging.

"So, this is the boy you were talking about?" Masaru, sitting comfortably in his office chair, and watching the big screen, asked. The big screen had a 100 smaller screens, each from a security camera around the whole town. They'd hacked into the security system of the town and then erased of all traces of them hacking in, so they'd be able to see what the security guards were seeing, and to spy or check up on people.

Camera 34 displayed a girl and a boy, walking down the street. They looked very comfortable with each other, laughing and talking. Masaru put a hand to his chin and watched as they disappeared from Camera 34 to Camera 35. "Sir!" Someone burst into the room, sounding worried. He spun around, with his hand still at his chin, and asked what was his reason for the interruption. "There's been another Earthquake in Japan!" the man infront of him said. Masaru leaned forward. "Where?" he questioned. "In Toyohashi, sir!" Masaru turned back to the big screen. "We don't have much time. The Gods are fooling with us." he said. "I guess we have to speed some stuff up." He turned to Keisuke, who'd been standing by his side. "You have to get the boy as soon as possible."

"By the way.. Hayate-kun, what's for dinner?" Hinagiku asked. "I'm actually cooking some ramen for Ojou-sama, seeing how much she likes it."

"Ah.. ramen."

"I hope you're OK with that, Hinagiku-san."

Hinagiku waved a hand. "Everyone likes Ramen, Hayate-kun. Seriously, how weird do you think I am to even have the thought that I might not like Ramen?" Hayate gave her a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, Hinagiku-san, I didn't mean that."

"Seriously, Hayate-kun, you have to stop apologizing for these little things, you're too nice. Anyways I'm not gonna be home for dinner, so we're really just wasting time here." Hinagiku said. "Eh? Why? Are you going to work late again?" he asked, and Hinagiku smiled.

"I have to, Hayate-kun, if I don't do the work, who will?"

"While I have to say that you've got a point there, Hinagiku-san, you also need rest and meals at the correct time." Hayate said.

"Hayate-kun, I know wh-"

"Hello there!"

The pair turned around to see who had just greeted them. It was a man with white hair peering out from his hat. He was smoking a cigar, and was sporting a beach hat, slippers, and a matching tropical beach set. "Hey, Hinagiku-san? Why is this old guy talking to us?" Hayate asked, not even trying to whisper. The man bared his teeth. "Hey! You listen here, kid! I'm only 32!"

"Are you lost?" Hinagiku asked. "Well, are you two a couple?" the man asked, causing the both of them to blush furiously. "Please! Do not assume false things! We don't even have time to be in relationships.." Hinagiku shouted. "Y-yeah," Hayate said "Just tell us what you want, so we can go!"

"OK, can you come here for a bit?" the man asked, starting to walk away. "Do you think we should follow him?" Hayate asked. "Maybe we should go home.. but I guess it wouldn't do the lost old man any good. Let's just.. follow him." Hinagiku said. "Ok, as long as he doesn't lead us to a dark alley." Hayate said, as the two proceeded to walk behind him. He led them to a black van and motioned for them to enter. "Oh no, it doesn't look like this guy is lost anymore." Hinagiku said. "Should we run?" Hayate asked. Hinagiku nodded, and they both started to run, in different directions. "Crap, the boss won't be happy. Go GET THEM, you fools!" Keisuke shouted, after jumping out of the van and looking around for them.

"Do you think they're following us?" Hinagiku asked him on the cellphone. "I don't think- oh no, here comes one, I have to run!" Hayate hung up.

Hinagiku put her phone in her pocket and looked around. No one suspicious. "You forgot to look behind." a deep voice said from behind, and she felt a huge prescence looming over her. He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder like she was a bag. "HEY! Let me go!" Hinagiku shouted, hitting his back with her fists. "I'm trained for this, little Miss. You don't stand a chance." he chuckled. Hinagiku groaned. He was right, she was weak in this position.

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate said as she was practically thrown into the van. The thugs closed the doors and the van started to move. The 'old' man from earlier was sitting infront of them, staring sat them grimly. And beside him sat a young man in his 20s, with thick jet black hair down to his shoulders and a neat little goatie.

"What do you want with us?" Hayate asked, after a long time of staring.

"I'm Keisuke, this is Reoland." the young man said. "Ok, I'm Hinagiku, and this is Hayate. Now answer our question." Hinagiku demanded. "We work for a company." Reoland said, sounding different from earlier. He was more serious, dark, and more than anything, old. "Which one?" Hayate asked. "It's a secret company. You can somehow call us a superhero company." Keisuke said. Hayate and Hinagiku exchanged glance, they were both thinking how lame this guy was, calling his company a 'superhero company'. "And now, we are sure an apocalypse is on it's way." Keisuke explained. Hinagiku raised an eyebrow. "So we need a representative of Japan. To get to the Gods, and, you know, plead them not to do us in." Keisuke continued. "Ok, this may all sound lamer than it really is, but look, we're not really good explainers." Reoland said. "Explainers? All you've been doing is sitting there, picking your toes while Keisuke explains everything to us." Hinagiku said. "So apparently, you're old AND useless." Hayate said. "Once again, I am NOT old." Reoland said. "So anyway, we are hoping for you, Hayate Ayasaki, to be our representative," Keisuke said trying to sound cool.

Silence.

"So then why am I here?" Hinagiku asked. "Oh yeah, why ARE you here?" Reoland asked. Keisuke sighed. "Well, she was there earlier. If we let her off, she'll be telling the whole world Ayasaki-kun's been kidnapped." Keisuke said. "Hey I'm not a big mouth!" Hinagiku protested, kneeling, to make herself seem more intimidating. "Sit down, you'll fall down when the van jumps, hit your head, and die." Reoland warned. Hinagiku found this to be a little too exaggerated, but she sat down anyway. "This girl's got energy. She could be Ayasaki-kun's sidekick. Since she's already heard the plan." Keisuke said. "Wait, so if I DO join, what do I have to do?" Hayate asked. "You'll have to ask the boss." Reoland said. "Who's that?" Hayate asked. "Masaru." Keisuke said as the van pulled over, and Reoland, being the closest to it, opened the door and let them out.

The two were led to a huge room painted white with 2 corner sofas, a wide LCD screen TV, a glass coffee table, and windows touching both the ceiling and floor, with stunning views of the usually drag metropolis. A man with a pot belly, which was desperately trying to hide, but ultimately failing, under his business suit, was looking out the windows, giving them a splendid side view of him and his pot belly. He turned to look at them. "Ah! He.. uh, they.. are here? Keisuke, explain this." The pot bellied man asked.

"Uh this girl is Ayasaki-kun's girl-"

"Companion!"

"Uh, yes, sorry, Hinagiku-san." Keisuke said. "Ah yes, I see. Now go. Leave us be." the man said, waving Keisuke and Reoland away.

As the door closed, he invited them over to the sofas. "Oh, yes, I am Masaru, by the way." he introduced. "Hinagiku Katsura. It's a pleasure, I'm sure." she said, shaking his hand. Hayate got up to shake his hand, too. "And I am-"

"Yes, I've heard about you from Keisuke."

"Um, how?"

"He's been watching you since a month ago." Masaru said, smiling at him.

"Wh-what? So Keisuke-san.. he must know a lot about me now." Hayate said. Hinagiku blushed, facing away from Hayate. "Yes, yes, he is a researcher, and a spy, obviously." Masaru said. Hayate gulped. "And a stalker, apparently."

Masaru laughed like Hayate had made the funniest joke on Earth. "You have a good sense of humour, kid." Masaru said. "I wasn't joking, sir.." Hayate mumbled. "Anyway, tell me about your friend here, Ayasaki-kun." Masaru said. "Oh, uh, Hinagiku-san is a really mature, strong, and responsible person. She leads the kendo club and is also student council president of Hakuou Academy!" Hayate said. Hinagiku smiled, blushing a little. "Well that's good, since the two of you will have to be strong during your journey around the Earth."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ah, yes, Katsura-san, Keisuke hasn't told you about this yet? You, Ayasaki-kun, and well, Katsura-san now-"

"Call me Hinagiku."

"Ah, Hinagiku-san. You two have to travel the globe, joining forces with the representatives. You have to find them. To plead the Gods for mercy. Of course, the representatives come in easy. The reason you have to scour the globe is because you have to defeat each of the Devils in each country. Every country will get destroyed by a devil." Masaru explained. "What? Then why the Gods? Aren't they enemies?" Hayate asked. "I suspect the devils have joined forces with the Gods." Masaru said. "Why does it seem like we are the only ones having to find everyone?" Hinagiku asked. "Because of the recent Earthquakes and disasters, it seems very likely Japan will be the first to perish." Masaru said, his eyes sparkling with fear and excitement.

"Oh, that's right. I heard there was a recent Earthquake." Hinagiku said. "Yes, and now what I need for you is to inform your family that you'll be leaving. Then pack your bags and be here by tomorrow night at 9. Just tell the thugs your names, they'll let you in." Masaru said, standing up. "Wait, wait, wait. We didn't say we were gonna do this." Hayate said, standing up, too. Masaru stared at him, then taking a few steps towards him. He was shorter than Hayate, but still scary looking up close. "So you're gonna just leave all this, and let the world end?" he asked.

"We'll do it." Hinagiku said, standing up.

"Very good. I'll see you tomorrow." Masaru said, walking out.

"Come on, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said.

"But I can't just leave Ojou-sama like this. She'll.. she'll"

"She'll want you to go."

"But Hinagiku-san! I'm her butler! I can't just leave her side, I'm supposed to be there for here!"

"If you stay here, Hayate-kun, the world will end. And you won't be able to see her grow up. But if you leave, after you save the world, you can come back." Hinagiku said.

Hayate nodded after a while. "I guess you're right."

"Okaa-san, I have something to tell you.." Hinagiku said on the phone in her room as Hayate was passing it. He didn't know how to tell Nagi, but he had to. "Hayaaaateeeee!" He heard Nagi shout. He had to tell her.


End file.
